The Most Beautiful Thing is YOU
by S-Lay L
Summary: Comment as-tu osé la toucher, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.
1. Jealousy

Suite de "My cute little Ada", ce sera principalement du VincentxAda. J'adore ce couple. Un vrai bonheur.

Disclaimer : Pandora hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki

* * *

**The Most Beautiful Thing is YOU**

**Chapter 1 : **Jealousy

J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais candide, une fleur immaculée de blanc. Je pensais que tu ne voulais que de l'amour. J'ai donc couché avec beaucoup d'autres femmes, en pensant que tu n'en saurais jamais rien. Ce petit manège aurait pu durer six mois voire un an. J'étais loin de me douter qu'un jour tu ferais une crise de Jalousie, Ada.

_- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu connaissais parfaitement mes sentiments pour toi ! Es-tu capable de répondre au moins ? Pourquoi, même après notre première fois, tu continues… Je ne te plais pas autant qu'elles, c'est ça ? Tu voulais juste me prendre ma virginité ? Je ne voulais pas la donner à une autre personne, je me sens trahie. Comment as-tu osé, malgré le consentement de mon oncle. Vincent, plus que tout, j'ai aimé, je t'ai voulu. Je te l'ai donnée, offerte. Mon corps est maintenant souillé, de tes doigts, de ton corps tout entier._

Tu nous as surpris, elle et moi. Tu as voulu des explications, tu as pleuré, devant moi. Tu me rappelles Gil, tu es incapable de m'abandonner, parce que tu m'aimes. Tu as été ma deux-centièmes femmes, mais aussi celle qui m'a donné le plus de difficulté. J'ai attendu, trop longtemps avant que tu me la donnes. Je l'ai eu, je l'ai jeté, à cause de ta passion pour l'occultisme, du moins, je le croyais. L'abandonner ? Pourquoi pas, c'est une idée. Cette femme avec qui tu m'as surpris, ne signifie rien, comme toutes les autres, mais elle t'a insultée. Elle m'a obéit avec quelques paroles intentionnées et un petit tour dans mon lit. Toutes ses femmes que j'ai fréquentées après toi, ne méritaient que torture. J'ai été doux avec toi. Pourtant la passion m'habite. Cela fait deux mois que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu étais la rose blanche et moi, j'étais la rose noire **(1)**. Tu t'es enfuie. Je devrais peut-être te rattraper, je ne sais pas. Tu reviendras vers moi. Cette femme m'agace à me demander des explications. Elle ne veut pas partir. Annoying woman. Je lui crie dessus, elle commence enfin à dégager. Je dois me défouler. Ou me calmer. Je passerais mes nerfs sur une femme sans importance, encore. Après tout, elles aiment ça, être dominée. Quelles étaient le nom de toutes ses femmes ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. La seule dont je me souvienne, c'est vous. Haitoku no Kioku **(2)**. Ces femmes que j'ai sadiquement baisées ne sont que des objets futiles, sans importance. Namida wa Koboreru ? Kare no Kokoro no Hakai Desu, Ano Onna wa Yokubou** (2)**. Lust te convient parfaitement. Tu es belle, douce, et pourtant, tu aimes le plaisir de chair. Tu étais censé être pure. Tu ne peux pas basculer aussi rapidement. C'est vrai, je t'ai souillée, maintenant, tu es à moi. Détruite de l'intérieur, ton cœur est en mille morceaux. Tu pleures encore, n'est-ce pas. Nakanaide **(2)**. Les roses rouges ne peuvent que vous représenter, l'amour à la folie. Comment pourrais-je vous aimer, sorcière. Je vous ai pris ce qui vous était le plus cher. Voilà que je remets à la vouvoyez. Kegareta (2), Je le suis. Ma petite poupée de porcelaine immaculée de blanc, que tu es masochiste. Je hais tes penchants obscurs. Contrairement à toi, je suis sadique et j'aime la torture. Tu me tapes sur les nerfs, Ada.

**oOo**

Retour au manoir des Rainsworth, où les personnages principaux y sont quasiment tout le temps. Break mange encore ses pâtisseries tandis que Miss Sharon boit encore et toujours son thé. Oz se fait taper par Alice, Gil essaie de les en empêcher. Belle droite par Alice pour Gil, le pauvre. Si au moins il était plus sadique, plus dur. Il devrait surtout se trouver quelqu'un, avec un tel visage, il n'aurait aucun problème. Il est beau, innocent, pleurnichard, idiot, trouillard…

_Love in silent night, for you give me heart, addicted so forever._ Je la chantonne encore et encore. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide. Il a juste profité de moi. Après tout, c'est un homme. Cet homme, je l'aime plus que tout. Lui n'était que passion_. __Into my heart, Lovelessly hurt, Just to for you, I love you, I need you, aah… Love in silent night, for you give me heart, addicted so forever._ J'en ai marre, je n'en veux plus ! Je ne veux plus revenir vers _lui_ ! Cet homme si monstrueux, cet homme si merveilleux. Je suis encore en train de céder. Loveless… C'est ce que je suis.

**Love :**** A strong feeling of affection for somebody that you are sexually attracted. ****Less :**** People often use less with countable nouns ; this is not considered correct by some people and fewer should be instead.**

Il a un pouvoir énorme contre moi, l'attraction physique qui nous attire. Je ne suis qu'un aimant entre ses mains. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, je ne compte pas à ses yeux ? Ne suis-je pas assez attractive, Je l'aime. Tu prétendais ressentir quelque chose pour moi, peut-être n'était-ce que de la passion, sans amour, seulement le plaisir de chair. Suis-je blessée, meurtrie par cette relation ? La réponse est sans doute, oui. Blessée par ta tendresse. Le simple fait de t'aimer est impardonnable. Je dois t'oublier, au plus vite. Ton existence n'a plus aucun sens à mes yeux. C'est fini. Je ne ressens plus rien, c'est étrange. Je vais sortir un peu. Je vais mettre cette robe bleue, pour me promener. Je ne dois plus le voir. Oz ne m'accompagnera pas, il est super avec cette stupide Alice. Je vais demander à Gil, il ne me laissera pas seule, lui. Il porte toujours mon chapeau qui lui va comme un gant. Il est adorable, gentil, faible… Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une façade, peut-être est-il encore plus cruel que lui. Non, c'est inconcevable. J'espère qu'il est libre. Cette robe bleue si sombre me rend plus mystérieuse, plus attrayante ? Gil sera à moi, en oubliant Oz, en le laissant avec Alice.

- Oz, Gil !

- Adaaaa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez.

- Ada, tu…

- Chuut.- Fis-je avec mon sourire le plus radieux. Il a deviné, mais c'est Oz.- Nee Gil, tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à Réveil ?

- Hein mais, pourquoi moi ?

- ça te dérange ?

- Non, j'arrive…

Eh bien, il avait raison, quand je m'énerve, ne serait-ce que légèrement, il tombe sous le charme. La petite Alice nous regarde avec incompréhension, cette « tête d'algue » lâche enfin son serviteur, c'est ce qu'elle doit penser. Tant mieux, non ? Tu l'as pour toi seule maintenant. Gil est aveugle, par chance, il n'a pas remarqué à quel point j'ai souffert. Je me retrouve dans ce parc, lors de notre première fois. J'espère qu'il n'est pas ici.

- Miss Ada, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. – Qu'il est innocent.-

- Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, vous avez l'air encore plus triste, comme si vous aviez pensé à une scène qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Miss Ada, est-ce que vous…

- Gil, je vais très bien et pourquoi tu me vouvoies, nous avons à peu près le même âge, de plus, tu es notre ami, a Oz et moi. Que tu sois un Nightray ou non ne change rien à notre relation.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, excuse-moi. Mais il y a une rumeur disant que tu as eu une relation avec mon petit frère.

- Où as-tu entendu cela, qui te l'a dit ? Y crois-tu réellement ?

- Ada, moi aussi, j'ai des oreilles. L'une de ses femmes a osé dire que tu as donné ta virginité à Vincent Nightray. Je n'ai rien dit à Oz. Je n'y croirais pas tant que toi, tu ne me l'as pas révélée.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit, exactement.

- « Miss Vessalius ? Elle n'est qu'une traînée qui a profité de son corps pour mettre Messire Vincent dans son lit. Elle a joué de ses charmes, combien d'hommes y sont passés après lui ? »

- Ce n'est pas possible… Gil… Pourquoi disent-elles ça…

- Ada ! Tu n'es pas ce genre de femmes, je te connais mieux que personne ! Oz a disparu pendant 10 ans, même si j'étais éloigné de toi, je te connais très bien ! Je sais que tu la donnerais à quelqu'un que tu aimes, plus que tout ! Ces femmes ne savent rien de toi, elles sont juste jalouses de ta beauté.

Il m'a tirée jusqu'à lui, je me retrouve finalement dans ses bras, c'est agréable, ce sont les mêmes que _lui._

- Je tenais à vous, surtout à toi, Ada. J'ai toujours aimé t'avoir à mes côtés. Peu importe ce qu'elles disent, que tu aies donnée ta virginité ou non, je t'aiderais. Et si c'était vrai, je suis alors jaloux de mon frère cadet.

Mes yeux montrent la surprise, alors comme ça, tu m'aimais, Gil.

- Ada, reste auprès de moi, s'il te plait. Et suis-moi.

C'est le même scénario qu'avec ce monstre. Mais Gil n'est pas comme ça, Gil est quelqu'un de doux et d'attentionné. Même si c'est Gil, je ne dois céder. Je ne l'aime pas, pas autant que _lui._ Vincent, il a dû se trouver une autre, encore. Gil, dis-moi que tu es différent… J'aurais dû tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme toi…

- Grand frère !

Ce n'est pas possible ! Cette voix, c'est la_ sienne. _Son sourire est si radieux. Pas maintenant, pourquoi est-il ici !

- Vincent, je ne savais pas que tu venais dans ce parc.

- Je viens m'y reposer, de temps en temps. Je vois que tu as de la compagnie. Bonjour, Miss Vessalius, vous êtes ravissante.

Fake Smile. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, comment peut-il faire ça. – Je vous en remercie. – Je le déteste.

- Miss Ada, allons-y, fit Gil.

**oOo**

Pourquoi est-elle avec Gil. Les voir partir me répugne. Comment ose-t-elle partir avec un autre, avec mon frère qui plus est. J'ai besoin de torturer quelqu'un. « Cette Miss, avant Messire Vincent, puis maintenant Messire Gilbert… Ce n'est qu'une femme de petite vertu ». Elles se trompent, toutes ! Hahaha, je pourrais les torturer, elles… Non, elles n'en valent pas la peine. « Messire Vincent regarde vers nous. Il est tellement beau ! ». Quelles femmes futiles. Je vais aller à cet endroit, là où elle n'y sera pas. Je n'ai pas ma paire de ciseaux.

**oOo**

- Ada, connais-tu ce lieu ?

Oui, je le connais, très bien même.

- Nous l'avons découvert plus jeune Vincent et moi. Ada, regarde-moi. Tu es si belle.

Gil, toi aussi… Ta main est si douce. Tu t'approches, de plus en plus. Tu m'embrasses, sur la joue, t'approchant de mes lèvres. Je ne peux rien faire, c'est agréable.

- Grand frère… Que fais-tu ici avec elle ?

- Vincent, j'aime Ada, plus que tout. Je voulais lui faire découvrir ce lac.

- Grand frère, j'ai… Ada et moi… Tu l'aimais, je voulais m'en rapprocher. Tu l'avais bien vu. Pourtant, là, tu profites de sa tristesse pour te faire plaisir. Gil, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un que je pouvais aimer plus que toi. Je m'en vais, je ne veux pas voir plus. On se retrouvera, Ada.

* * *

(1) Merci petite Emily \o/

(2) Souvenirs immoraux - Les larmes coulent, c'est la destruction de son cœur. Cette femme est la Luxure. - Ne pleure plus. - Impur.

Chapitre 1 gentillet, les autres chapitres le seront moins.

Des remarques ?


	2. Sexual Attraction

***spoil on* GilbertxAda *spoil off***

**Disclaimer : **Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki

* * *

**The Most Beautiful Thing is YOU**

**Chapter 2 :** Sexual Attraction

- Ada, même si tu l'as déjà fait avec Vincent, je ne t'en veux pas. Il a toujours eu celle qu'il voulait.

- Gil… Je l'aime vraiment, je n'en peux plus… Même après notre relation, il a couché avec beaucoup d'autres femmes, pourtant je l'aime alors que je ne veux pas le lui pardonner !

- Ada, tu es immonde quand tu pleures, souris veux-tu ? Ne serait-ce que pour moi. Je veux te le faire oublier. Même s'il faut des années, tu m'aimeras plus que lui un jour.

- Tu souris mais tu es triste, toi aussi. Je suis désolée, je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer plus que lui. Mais merci, tu m'as tout de même rendu un léger sourire. Je dois aller le chercher. Au revoir Gil, et n'en parle à personne, s'il te plait.

- Ainsi donc, tu me laisses seul, toi aussi. Tu cours vite pour retrouver quelqu'un qui t'a fait du mal.

Même s'il est odieux, même s'il a couché avec beaucoup d'autres femmes après moi, au fond, je ne peux pas le détester. Je suis faible. Je le vois… Avec une femme à ses côtés. A quoi ça sert que je fasse ça s'il m'oublie tout de suite après. J'en ai assez de cet amour à sens unique.

- Mesdemoiselles, allez-vous-en.

- Mais…

- Hors de ma vue !

Vincent…

oOo

Gil, tu l'as touché, c'était une caresse de trop. Mais il l'aimait depuis trop longtemps, déjà. Ada est à moi. Je suis le premier à l'avoir souillée. Elle m'appartient. Ne serait-ce qu'un baiser. Peut-être l'a-t-elle voulu, l'ai-je blessé à ce point ? Elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle m'aime. J'ai fini par m'en rapprocher, de trop près peut-être. Notre amour est engouffré dans un crime impur, s'il m'était possible de remonter le temps, je voudrais à nouveau passer une douce saison à tes côtés. Dis-moi d'où vient cette douleur incessante. Ton visage est rayonnant mais ce n'est qu'une illusion créée de tes mains. Explique-moi pourquoi Gil.

oOo

- Gil, je suis désolée.

- Ada, tu vas bien ?

- Je… Tu sais, je me rends compte que même si je t'aime moins que Vincent, je t'aime toujours énormément. Je m'en suis rendue compte en le poursuivant, que je ne méritais que toi.

- Ada…

L'attraction entre nos corps est encore plus forte, parce qu'il m'aime. Pas ici, il s'agit de ma première fois… Mais ce sera toujours la première fois de deux vrais amants. Gil… Est si doux. Toujours remplis de baisers, il ne me laisse rien faire. Cette robe aussi, était facile à enlever. Il s'y prend de la même façon que lui. Je commence à lui enlever sa chemise, elle glisse. Quel torse, musclé mais pas trop. Ils sont faits… De la même façon. Je me cambre pour l'obliger à le dégrafer, il l'a fait. Cette fois, mes sous-vêtements sont blancs. J'embrasse sa cicatrice, il en est surpris. Je lui retire son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon. N'est-ce pas trop gros ? Il me sourit. Je suis à genou, devant lui. « Ne le fais pas, si tu n'en as pas envie ». Ne me donne pas d'ordre, ni de conseil. Je te regarde l'air de dire « moi aussi, je veux une récompense ». Tu m'empêches de faire ce que je voulais, au final, c'est moi qui l'ais eu, ce cunnilingus. Suis-je délicieuse ? Tu es… Encore plus expérimenté que ton frère. Coup de rein, sec. « Gil » ai-je criée. Va-et-vient extrêmement rapide, je te demande d'arrêter, tu continues, plus lentement, ta main droite sur mon sein, ta bouche vers mon oreille droite, je t'entends susurrer « Je t'aime ». Je me cambre encore, ce qui t'oblige à enfoncer, encore plus. C'est avec toi que je suis en train d'atteindre l'orgasme. Toi aussi. Ça y est, tu as terminé. Je tourne ma tête à gauche. Vincent est là. Son regard est rempli de haine.

- Gil, comment as-tu pu ? Ada… Devait être mienne ! J'ai tout fait pour te rendre ton bonheur perdu et toi, tu me la prends ? Grand frère, pas toi… Pas elle…

- Vincent, l'as-tu trompée pour qu'elle soit meurtrie à ce point ?

- Gil, je… Ne voulais plus la souiller, pas elle.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec elle, tout simplement.

Vincent ne répondit plus. Ce sont des perles de larmes que je voie dans ses yeux ? Si tu m'aimais vraiment, pourquoi l'as-tu fait. Tu me regardes. Tu t'approches de moi, lentement, je prends peur. Finalement, tu m'enlaces, comme si tu souhaitais mon pardon. Tu regardes de nouveau Gil, avec dégoût. Gil aussi, m'a touchée. Gil soupire.

- Vincent, si tu ne voulais pas y assister, il ne fallait pas la trahir. Maintenant, va-t'en, Je prendrais soin d'elle, à ta place.

- C'est hors de question ! Elle est à moi, c'est moi qui lui ai pris sa virginité, c'est mon nom qu'elle a tout d'abord crié. C'est vrai, comme toutes les femmes, c'est une pipelette, mais jamais je n'avais pris autant de plaisirs seulement en l'écoutant. Ada, je l'aime bien plus que toi tu l'aimes, bien plus. Tu ne me prendras plus rien !

C'est horrible, ils se détestent, par ma faute ! Non… Ce n'est pas possible… « Vincent, Gil ! » criais-je, « arrêtez… », Mes larmes ne cessent de couler. Ils ne m'écoutent pas. Je me rhabille, je pars, je cours, je ne sais pas où je vais. « Cette fille impure est là ! Fille de joie ! Péripatéticienne ! Catin ! ». J'en ai assez. « Satanée Vessalius, elle devrait mourir, pour voir ! ».

- Ada !

Je ne me retourne pas, je ne veux pas le voir. Pas lui. - Va-t'en, Vincent… Laisse-moi seule ! –

- « De nouveau Messire Vincent, elle m'insupporte. »

- Mesdemoiselles, vous ne méritez même pas que Messire Vincent vous mette dans son lit, vous n'en valez pas la peine.

- « A la sale Peste ! »

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2, je vais maintenant commencer le chapitre 3 \o/

Dois-je mieux décrire les lemons ? Pervers.


	3. Lovers For One Night

****Lemon, du vrai ! Comme j'aime !

**Disclaimer** : Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki

* * *

**The Most Beautiful Thing is YOU**

**Chapter 3 : **Lovers For One Night

J'ai toujours eu envie de me marier, depuis mes 8 ans, cela fait maintenant dix ans qu'est née cette envie. J'aimerais être admirée pour une nuit, avec l'homme que j'aime à mes côtés, pour toujours. Oncle Oscar était content que je lui révèle de qui j'étais amoureuse, mais tout ça, c'est terminé, je ne suis plus qu'une fille légère aux yeux de tous. « Vous avez entendues, il paraît que les deux fils adoptifs des Nightray se battent pour la jeune Vessalius ! – Il n'y aura plus de rivalité entre eux ? – Tout ça n'est que mensonge, qui voudrait d'une fille comme elle ? Les deux magnifiques Nightray ne s'y rabaisseraient pas. » Elles rient de bon cœur. Elles ont toutes un joli visage mais beaucoup trop maquillé. Les rumeurs courent toujours. Si elles savaient vraiment, elles n'en parleraient pas ouvertement, de plus, si elles étaient à ma place, elles auraient reçu des fleurs de la part de ces commères telles que 'Vous avez réussi à coucher avec lui ? Quelle chance, vous me voyez envieuse, c'est une fierté !' Ridicule. Elles ne sont même pas ici de la haute société. C'est vrai, je l'ai fait avec lui, je ne m'en vante pas, j'ai accepté par amour et non pas par envie primaire. Cela fait maintenant un mois que je ne l'ai pas revu. Gil n'a rien dit à propos de notre relation, il reste avec Oz. Oz commence à grandir, un peu. Gil, par contre, est de plus en plus beau. La petite Alice est toujours aussi gloutonne, Miss Sharon est toujours aussi effrayante… Break est un voyeur et la petite Emily dit tout haut ce qu'elle pense, qu'elle est mignonne… Vincent a dû m'oublier déjà. Il doit être avec ces femmes légères. Elles m'exaspèrent autant que lui.

- Ada, tu viens faire les courses avec moi ?

- Euh, oui si tu veux Oz, mais tu ne prends pas Alice ?

- J'ai à te parler, c'est important.

- Mh. D'accord. J'arrive.

Il va sûrement me questionner à propos de ces rumeurs. Peu importe, il s'agit de mon frère, il me comprendra. Nous sommes allés acheter des fruits, des légumes et bien sûr de la viande, du gigot, pour Alice. Sur le chemin du retour, ses questions arrivent enfin.

- Nee Ada, est-ce que tu aimes Gil ? Depuis votre sortie au parc, vous semblez… Différents ?

- Grand frère, tu sais sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé. Gil et moi…

- Ma petite sœur est devenue une grande fille ! Je ne l'ai toujours pas fait, moi !

- Tu as l'apparence d'un garçon de 15 ans bien que logiquement, tu en aies vingt-cinq… Mais, tu ne me disputes pas ?

- Ada, je ne peux plus en juger, tu l'as choisi et je suis heureux pour toi.

- Tu sais, grand frère, ce n'est pas lui que j'aime réellement. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Tu l'aimes mais moins que cette personne. Et tu as l'air sincère. J'espère qu'il l'a remarqué, enfin, s'il est comme Gil, ça risque d'être difficile, haha.

- Je ne me fais plus d'illusion à propos de lui, Oz, maintenant, je dois l'oublier.

Il ne lui reste que des épreuves amoureuses pour s'en rendre compte. Il ne dit plus rien mais il a compris. Gil ne m'a pris que de temps en temps depuis ce jour. Il s'améliore, il est très doué. Un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne l'ai toujours pas oublié, je ne peux pas. Il s'agit tout de même de ma première fois. En pensant à lui, je fais souffrir Gil. Un mois pour se souvenir, un mois sans l'avoir aperçu, c'est trop. Même si j'ai un autre amant, c'est lui que je veux. Je suis un monstre. Je suis désolée Gil mais je veux le voir, je dois te le dire. Je n'en ai pas le courage. Pardon, Gil. Je ne dois plus pleurer, c'est moi qui vais le commettre, l'adultère.

oOo

Voilà maintenant un mois que je n'ai plus rien fait, qu'elle a, tout à coup, disparu de ma vie. Je pensais que ce ne serait pas bien grave mais elle est différente de ces femmes légères. Ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux, les mêmes que Jack, elle ne peut pas être détestable à mes yeux. Même s'il m'a utilisé en tant qu'enfant du malheur et que je ne peux pas le lui pardonner, elle est différente. Elle me montre ses sentiments, elle ne veut pas m'abandonner. Gil doit bien en profiter. Même s'il l'aime, elle m'appartient, à moi seul. Je me suis juré de la souiller, c'est fait. Mais je n'ai toujours pas cette clé, finalement. Peu importe. J'ai eu cette fille si candide. Elle est devenue froide et stoïque, ça l'a rendue plus… Belle ? Elle était innocente, pure. Elle n'est pas une femme idiote contrairement aux autres. Je me rends au parc tous les jours dans l'espoir de la retrouver. Ce que je veux ? Seulement la retrouver. Mes sourires étaient des faux, jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai décliné toutes les dernières invitations, poliment. Aucune femme ne possède son parfum si envoûtant. Je veux la retrouver, même pour une nuit.

« Messire Vincent a refusé nos services », « Cela fait maintenant un mois, que lui arrive-t-il ? », « Serait-ce à cause de cette saleté de Vessalius ? », « Inutile, elle devrait disparaître ! », « Elle est infâme, laide, c'est un démon. »

Elles m'énervent, au plus haut point. Elles gloussent les unes autant que les autres.

- Mesdemoiselles, êtes-vous jalouses ? Miss Vessalius est au centre de votre conversation, puis-je m'y joindre ?

- « Messire Vincent, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii vous pouvez ! Dites du mal de cette immondice ! »

- Miss, je n'aime pas dire du mal des femmes et je n'aime encore moins celles qui critiquent, vous savez ? - un petit sourire par là –

- « Il y a erreur, nous ne disions pas du mal d'elle ! Nous voulions juste savoir pourquoi vous refusez nos invitations, Messire Vincent… »

- Je suis très occupé en ce moment, mesdemoiselles, je ne peux donc en satisfaire aucune, pourtant, vous êtes toutes merveilleuses !

- « Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

Elles tombent toutes dans les pommes avec quelques paroles, quelles femmes stupides. Je ne veux plus qu'elle. Un mois que je suis venu ici, jamais elle n'est revenue. Elle me manque tellement.

oOo

C'est quoi, toutes ces cruches par terre ? Messire Vincent est bien là. J'ai eu de la chance, qu'il soit bien là. Je devrais faire marche arrière… Je dois penser à Gil… Je suis paralysée, son visage se tourne dans ma direction, il m'envoûte… Il est surpris, moi aussi. La nuit tombe, je dois rentrer, rapidement. Non, je ne peux plus y retourner, il m'attire jusque lui. Une véritable attraction physique. Je le veux, ici, maintenant.

- Vincent…

- Ada, faite de moi, l'homme le plus comblé du monde. Mais dans un autre endroit… Dans votre hôtel particulier.

Il m'embrasse, avec passion, avec amour ? Oui, je le voulais. Je suis désolée, Gil. Je le lâche, un peu, pour l'y emmener. Cinq minutes de marche. Un étage à monter. Un couloir rempli de chambres. Nous prenons la première. Il se jette sur moi. Sa fine musculature m'avait manqué. Je mouille déjà. Il me montre clairement qu'il a envie que je m'occupe de lui, j'accepte. Je lui retire sa chemise, lentement. Je peux de nouveau caresser chaque recoin de son corps parfait. Il retire également mon corset, pour y sucer mon sein gauche. Petit cri de jouissance. Son effet est direct. C'est à moi de jouer. Sur lui, je le pose, je lui oblige à rester tranquille, sur ce lit. Je l'embrasse le long du torse. Léchant les tétons, me dirigeant vers l'aine, je commence à lui retirer son pantalon, puis son caleçon. Je commence à lui lécher son gland, il est surpris. Je faisais le long de son pénis pour y revenir. Ainsi commença les va-et-vient avec mes lèvres et ma langue. C'est dur, c'est gros. Il en a assez. Il ne veut plus être dominé, il veut dominer. Il m'attache sur les barres du lit. Mon corset étant retiré, il enlève ma jupe. Oui, je n'ai rien mis. Il revient m'embrasser, puis redescend. Je suis pressée. Il s'amuse avec mon clitoris. Le mordille, le lèche, le touche, ensuite pour y pénétrer d'abord un doigt dès que je suis assez trempée. Il met déjà le deuxième. Je me retiens.

- Ada, je pénètre.

Il est enfin en moi, je l'attendais, depuis si longtemps. C'est lent, contrairement à la première fois. Ça me brûle, mais d'une chaleur agréable. Il va de plus en plus vite. Mes cris lui font un tel effet. Je ne simule pas, c'est bien lui qui me rend folle de plaisir. Je n'en peux plus, il continue. Une dernière pénétration, pour y jaillir. Nous sommes heureux, tous les deux. Nous sommes brûlants de passions. Plus jamais je ne veux le quitter. Sous ses caresses, je m'endors. Le lendemain, il n'était plus à mes côtés. C'est ainsi que c'est terminé notre amour. Sur la table de chevet, il m'a laissé un mot :

_Ada,_

_Attendez-moi, je reviendrai. Pas seulement pour une nuit mais pour la vie._

Depuis quand était-il si romantique ? Il est vraiment adorable.

* * *

Vous savez qu'"Adorable" signifie "Digne d'être aimé" ? Si c'est pas mignon.

Chapitre 3, le plus lemon pour une perverse affirmée.

Des remarques ?


	4. Deception

**Disclaimer :** Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki

* * *

**The Most Beautiful Thing is YOU**

**Chapter 4 : **Deception

Ada… L'a toujours aimé, j'ai été idiot d'avoir pensé que je pouvais remplacer mon petit frère. Elle n'est pas là ce soir. Je ne l'ai pas vu cet après-midi_. Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou ? _**(1) **Ada n'a jamais été mienne. Ce soir, Vincent a enfin pu lui faire l'amour. Un mois qui s'est écoulé. Vincent, mon petit frère, était heureux avec Jack, maintenant, il est heureux avec elle. Finalement, c'était toi, le plus proche des Vessalius. Ada, arrêtons-nous. C'est fini, il n'y a plus rien entre nous, restons comme avant. Avec Oz, le stupide lapin, break et Miss Sharon_. Doushite_ ? Ma main cachant mon œil droit, je ris. Mon frère et moi avons cette même habitude, pourtant je n'ai pas son iris rouge. C'est terminé, Ada n'est plus à moi. Peut-être ne l'aimais-je que peu contrairement à lui. Ça ne me fait rien, j'ai appris à être moins sensible. J'en ai assez.

- Tête d'algue ! Accompagne-moi et Oz acheter de la viande !

- Baka usagi… Arrête de manger tu veux !

- Nee Oz… Tu veux bien toi ?

- Tu le veux vraiment, ce gigot ?

- Oui… Je le veux.

- Ce stupide lapin carnivore est vraiment inutile sauf pour faire perdre de l'argent.

*coup de pied d'Alice* - Et celle-là, tu l'as vue venir ! Hahaha, hahaha.

- Sale peste, Oz, fais quelque chose !

- Vous devriez pas vous battre ici…

*Gil et Alice, en chœur* - ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS A DIRE !

- Haha, haha, haha, oui…

- Bon allez, allons acheter ce gigot mes esclaves !

- Stupide Lapin.

J'ai finalement refusé de le lui acheter, c'est bien meilleur fait maison. De plus, je suis bon cuisinier, sans me vanter. J'ai été élevé en tant que servant, puis en tant que noble. Mais j'ai toujours eu cette passion pour la cuisine. Vous croyez quoi, c'est moi qui cuisine pour ces stupides enfants. Ce lapin carnivore m'a fait oublier Ada, un petit moment, finalement, je lui en suis reconnaissant. J'ai arrêté d'espérer mais j'ai peur de retomber.

oOo

Gil, je suis désolée, vraiment. Je t'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas une fille bien. Ne me pardonne jamais. Après tout, je suis une sorcière, je te l'ai révélé, ce mois où nous étions ensembles. Je suis ridicule. Deux hommes pour moi, deux Nightray, n'importe quelle femme le voudrait ! S'en est risible. Vincent s'occupe toujours très bien des femmes, je le sais, parce qu'elles ne durent qu'une nuit. J'ai envie qu'il me torture. Masochiste ? Oui, je le suis. Ça ne se voit absolument pas avec mon air innocent. On ne voit que des lapins dans sa chambre. Mais je suis SA poupée. Vincent est à moi, uniquement.

oOo

Je lui ai de nouveau fait l'amour. Gil ne lui a rien fait, elle n'était pas satisfaite. Ce soir, on se retrouvera encore, je la torturerai de douceur. Je l'attacherai, je lui banderai les yeux. Elle ne pourra que s'abandonner au plaisir. Gil, la partie est terminée. Cette femme est à moi, elle ne t'a jamais appartenu. Rassure-toi, je ne la jetterai pas comme ces vulgaires femelles. C'est la première fois, depuis toujours, que je fais l'amour deux fois à une femme. Trois ce soir. Moi aussi, j'ai cette manie de cacher mon iris rouge et rire. J'ai prévu une soirée mémorable. C'est malsain, elle pourrait tomber enceinte. Je ne suis pas un Nightray, nous avons été recueilli par les Baskerville, je peux bien me lier à une Vessalius tout comme Jack et Glen. Gil, ne t'en fais pas, je vais disparaître. Laisse-moi en profiter, une dernière fois. Je t'aime Gil. Mais j'aime Ada bien plus encore. C'est ma dernière chance, je l'ai souillé. Je veux vivre heureux jusque-là, ensuite, je ne serai plus de ce monde, tu pourras me la prendre, grand frère. J'en finirai rapidement, pour qu'elle n'en souffre pas trop. Elle sera, certes souillée, mais elle sera toujours l'innocente petite fille que j'ai séduite. Ma petite poupée de porcelaine, je t'aime.

* * *

(1) Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi ?

Chapitre court ^^' Désolée mes petits enfants.


	5. Remember Me Forever

De retour de vacances ! J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre ! x_x

**Disclaimer :** Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki

* * *

**The Most Beautiful Thing is YOU**

**Chapter 5 :** Remember me forever

_My Beloved, I'll disappear one day, to save Gil._ Ma disparition apaisera Gil, à cause de moi, il a souffert, la tragédie de Sablier restera ancrée en nous. Je voulais juste le sauver de Glen Baskerville. Gil sera bien mieux sans moi. Il m'oubliera, à tout jamais. Ada, toi, ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie. Je t'ai pris ce que tu avais de plus cher, tu te souviendras forcément de moi. Gil, ne la prend pas, prends une autre femme. C'est vrai, cette femme a les mêmes penchants que les Barma, la sorcellerie. Cette Miranda Barma qui m'a fait ouvrir les portes de l'Abysse, je ne la pardonnerai jamais. A cause d'elle, j'ai fini par être un homme sadique, un adepte de la torture physique, et pour tout vous dire, j'aime ça. Je suis heureux d'être à cette époque, je ne suis plus un enfant maudit. Mais je voulais juste être heureux. Jack, je l'aimais énormément, il a toujours été gentil avec moi, j'ai toujours été câliné par lui, c'était agréable d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui nous apprécie. Quand nous dormions ensemble, tu me prenais dans tes bras, j'étais heureux, comme avant, mais ça, tu ne le sais pas, Gil. Ada me fait revivre cette sensation oubliée. Les adorables petits enfants que nous étions à l'époque, chez les Baskerville, était le vrai bonheur. Un foyer chaleureux, différent de notre abandon, des maîtres attentionnés, j'ai pu le retrouver avec cette magnifique femme. Elle est semblable à Jack, douce et tactile. J'ai oublié mon objectif. Peu importe, les Baskerville vont disparaître un par un. Ça suffit. Cette envie de torturer, je ne peux l'enlever, pourtant, je ne pourrai pas lui faire de mal. Torturer mon frère ? Pourquoi pas. Mmh, non. Je l'aime, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Ce soir encore, je vais la retrouver. Il ne me reste plus que quelques heures avant de la rejoindre. J'en ai envie, j'ai envie d'elle, comme chaque soir. Cette poupée pure et innocente tâchée du péché de chair. Seul moi peux la rendre folle, même Gil ne peut pas. Pourquoi je veux la protéger ? Parce que je ne peux pas la laisser. Le simple fait de la prendre est la torturer, de plaisir. Cette torture sera ancrée au plus profond de son âme et ce, malgré la réincarnation, s'il y a.

_Remember. Make love is not an imitation. A kiss is not an imitation. Love is just a beautiful torture. Like Romeo and Juliet, we always dream of this undying kiss. It's not a relationship without feelings. Because of uncontrollable impulse, now, I know, I love you to death. My cute little Ada. Make Love is just a liar controlled by our desire. That night, Kiss me, Kill me. Become a murderer. Because that night will be the Last Night. I always wait for the moment. You'll be glad I'm disappearing, Gil. But, she's waiting for me at this mansion. Wait a minute ! Why is this… Burning… ?_

_Burnin', Burnin', Burnin'… This mansion is burning. As a hundred year ago. When I open the door of the Abyss, there was so many dead .It's burning because of the Baskerville. I would just save Gil. And this hotel's burning because of me. My cute Ada belongs to me. She has no right to die. She cannot die. Otherwise, it will be the END._

- Lottie… Alors c'est toi qui as brûlé cet hôtel particulier.

- Hello, mon petit Vince. Comme je me suis aperçue que tu n'avais plus d'intérêt pour la mission, j'ai décidé de m'en prendre à ton plus gros point Faible. Cette femme !

- Où est-elle, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Libère-la !

- Oh, mon petit Vince, j'adore ce regard contrarié ! Tu sembles encore plus vulnérable, plus manipulable ! Tellement que même Leon pourrait battre ta Chain.

- N'importe qui peut battre le Loir.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- Absolument pas.

- Queen of Hurts, la Reine des Cœurs, voyons !

- Comment as-tu su qu'il s'agissait de moi, Lottie.

- Tu savais tellement de choses sur cette Chain que c'en était suspect, mon garçon. Personne ne la sauvera, personne NE TE sauvera mon petit Vince. Que tu es Misérable ! Cette jeune n'est rien, je peux te faire bien plus de choses… Bien plus agréable… Pour nous deux. Alors pourquoi ne me prends-tu pas à sa place ?

- Je pensais que tu aimais maître Glen, tu es tellement en manque que tu en viens à quémander à un enfant maudit, tu es pathétique Lottie. Maintenant, laisse-moi Ada.

- Laisse tomber mon petit. Elle mourra ce soir. Enfin, elle t'aura oublié quand elle te reverra, elle aura tout oublié ! Mon poison va la rendre amnésique et j'ai l'antidote. Si tu le veux, alors reprends ta mission, Vincent Nightray.

- Queen of Hurts peut très bien battre Leon. Lottie, donne-moi l'antidote. Plus vite que ça !

- Je sais comment te réduire à Néant. Et si… Je la torturais à ta place ? Que tout le sang se répande afin que tu revoies la Tragédie de Sablier !

J'étais plus qu'horrifié à cette idée. Je voulais juste la sauver, comme Gil… Gil… Aide-moi… Je ne veux plus revoir cette horreur une troisième fois ! Ada est à sa merci. Ma petite poupée est ligotée, à moitié nue, devant moi. Avec son sang qui sort de ses blessures causées par cette femme. Pourtant, elle reste désirable ! Cette noble est à moi, c'est à moi de la sauver, même si elle m'oublie, je la séduirais de nouveau ! Parce que je ne veux plus voir cette monstrueuse tragédie se dérouler devant moi. On n'oublie jamais notre première fois, elle se souviendra de moi. Donc même si ce n'est pas à temps… Elle m'appartiendra toujours et personne ne peut la sauver à part moi.

- Vincent…

Cette voix, c'est celle de…

- Gil, sais-tu pourquoi cet endroit est en feu… ? Ah, Vincent Nightray ?! Et cette femme, pourquoi t'en prends-tu encore à Ada ?!

- Hey, mon garçon, ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis ici, mais pour ce Vincent Nightray. Il a batifolé avec cette femme dans un seul but. Mais il a échoué, maintenant c'est à elle de souffrir à sa place ! Cette misérable Miss, vous ne pourrez rien faire pour elle. Elle se réveille, c'est fini ! Que vous êtes inutiles mes petits chatons, cette petite princesse est maintenant à moi ! Allez, ouvre les yeux, ma petite princesse… Montre-moi comme tu les as oubliés !

- Ada ! – Oz, Gil et moi avions crié ce prénom, elle ne réagissait pas, elle ne peut pas nous avoir oublié. – Ada !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

Voilà !


	6. The Lost Memory

**Disclaimer : **Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki

* * *

**The Most Beautiful Thing is YOU**

**Chapter 6 : **The Lost Memory

_Cette scène de déjà-vu prend une couleur sépia. Je passe encore un après-midi à soupirer devant ce ciel déprimant. La solitude m'écrase et ça me rend fou. Souvenirs, mensonges et vérités m'ont tous été dérobés. Le temps passe cruellement en noyant chacune de mes pensées. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je sais juste que mon cœur se fond en débris dépourvu de sentiments. Je ne peux pas me souvenir d'une chose pourtant si précieuse. « Remember ». Notre amour est engouffré dans un crime impur. « Remember ». Pourquoi malgré ce vide persistant, des larmes continuent à couler. J'y retournerai en traversant le temps, alors dis-moi d'où vient cette douleur incessante. Après avoir défait tes cheveux mouillés et échangé un baiser, j'ai ressenti un cruel silence dans le fond de ton regard. J'ai promis l'éternité pour te sauver d'ici. J'avale du poison comme un somnambule. Je ne vois pas ton visage tellement il est rayonnant. Mais cette lumière qui m'aveugle n'est qu'une illusion. « Remember ». Notre amour est engouffré dans un crime impur. S'il m'était possible de remonter le temps, je voudrais à nouveau passer une douce saison à tes côtés. . « Remember ». Pourquoi malgré ce vide persistant, des larmes continuent à couler. J'y retournerai en traversant le temps, alors dis-moi d'où vient cette douleur incessante. Je t'appellerai encore et encore car mon seul désir est que tu te souviennes même si je dois en perdre la voix. « Remember ». Les quelques souvenirs retrouvés étouffent mon cœur. La cause de ta disparition me suivra partout même si je viens à bout de ma risible existence. « Remember ». Pour qu'un jour nous puissions enfin renouer les fils qu'il y a entre nous. Je vais sacrifier mes prières sans jamais m'arrêter même si je sais que c'est une erreur. « Remember ». Nous sombrons dans les ténèbres. « Remember »._

_Don't remember me._

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi criiez-vous Ada ?

- Aah, la petite princesse est réveillée ! Savez-vous qui vous êtes au moins ? Que vous êtes mignonne torturée et saignante !

Ses yeux… Sont rouges. Son regard est intense.

- Misérables insectes. Vous et votre Chain semblez tellement… Faibles ?

- Comment oses-tu me traiter ainsi ?! Je suis Charlotte du Clan des Baskerville !

- Baskerville ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es bien trop faible pour ça ! Le pouvoir de l'Abysse ne réside même pas en toi !

- Espèce de…

- Mais je ne vois pas Oswald ! Il n'est pas ici ? Pourquoi est-ce en feu ? Et pourquoi… Jack est ici…

Jack ? Pourquoi Jack ?

- Jack, tu m'as tellement manquée !

- Euh, vous faites erreur, je suis Oz Vessalius !

- Oz… Ne dis pas de bêtise voyons ! Mais Jack, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis…

- Oz ! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée sur le chemin ! Et pourquoi elle te touche elle ?! Tu es à moi OZ !

- Alice, c'est pas ce que tu crois, ma petite sœur est amnésique et elle croit que je suis Jack, mais non, non on a rien fait !

- Alice… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, mais où…

Un bordel, voilà ce que c'est. Une Ada amnésique aux yeux rouges, une Alice chamboulée, une Lottie humiliée, et nous, Oz, Gil et moi dans l'incompréhension.

- Ah oui, suis-je bête. La seule Alice ou du moins, les deux Alice que j'aie connues, ne sont entre autres, seulement issues de l'expérience du précédent Glen Baskerville. Après mon envoi dans l'Abysse, elles sont venues au monde. Glen… Est le père de ces filles. Pas Oswald ! Ne vous méprenez pas. Je n'ai été qu'un simple cobaye, c'est impardonnable. Cette Alice est donc ma fille. C'est vrai, je l'ai accepté, cette expérience. Hahaha, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ! Ma fille n'est pas une enfant maudit ! Oh tiens. Toi aussi, tu as hérité d'un œil rouge ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Vin…Cent Nightray.

- Tu n'as pas été recueilli par les Baskerville comme je l'ai été ? Ton frère n'a pas été choisi comme réceptacle pour le nouveau Glen – Si tu en as un -.

- Si mais… Comment le savez-vous ?

- Tu as dû connaitre Le Glen Baskerville grand et brun, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit de mon frère. C'était un dénommé Oswald. Il était le servant du précédent Glen. Si ton frère avait été le nouveau Glen, je pense que tu aurais été envoyé à l'Abysse, de ces mains.

- Vous mentez ! Gil ne ferait jamais cela ! Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi ? Je suis Lacie.

* * *

Lottie a fait une potion qui en réalité rappelle l'âme une personne dans l'abysse (elle ne le savait pas).

Faire revenir Lacie ? Bah, je l'aime bien et puis, ça colle bien, deux enfants maudits, Jack qui est donc susceptible de réapparaître au détriment de Oz.

Court mais... A la prochaine.

Alice.


End file.
